1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reaction device and a heat-insulating container, in particular, to a reaction device that integrates reactors requiring different operation temperatures such as a vaporizer, a reformer, a carbon monoxide remover, and the like that are used for a fuel cell device, to a heat-insulating container that houses reactors requiring different operation temperatures, and power generation device and electronic apparatus provided with the power generation device that includes the reaction device or the heat-insulating container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a power source that is clean and has high energy conversion efficiency, fuel cell that uses hydrogen as fuel is coming in application to car vehicles, portable devices, and the like. Fuel cell is a device that makes fuel and oxygen in the atmosphere react electro-chemically, and generates electric energy from chemical energy directly.
As for fuel used in fuel cell, hydrogen can be mentioned. However, since hydrogen is in a gaseous state at ambient temperature, there is a problem concerning its handling and storage. In a case where liquid fuel such as alcohols and gasoline are used, a vaporizer to vaporize the liquid fuel, a reformer to take out hydrogen necessary for electric power generation by making the liquid fuel and high temperature water vapor go through a reforming reaction, a carbon monoxide remover to remove carbon monoxide which is a by-product of reforming reaction, and the like becomes in need.